The objective of this research project is to establish the chemical structure of alpha l-antitrypsin, a glycoprotein isolated from human serum. Both the amino acid sequence and the arrangement of the sugars of the oligosaccharide moieties will be investigated. The primary structure of the protein will be established by the use of a Jeol automated sequencer. The oligosaccharide structures will be elucidated by enzymic and chemical methods. Specific glycosidases and a Finnigan gas-liquid chromatograph - computer will be used for this purpose. Afterwards, the chemical structures of the several genetic variants of this protein will be compared and the differences among them established. Comparative structural studies on alpha l-antitrypsin isolated from species of primates will also be undertaken.